


I always hated church

by Winters_Children



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, F/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was always going to church but you've always hated going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always hated church

Matt was being quiet. That was never a good thing. Midday he muttered something about grabbing a latte and left.  
You, of course, being a good girlfriend followed him despite him clearly knowing you were.  
After a few blocks you knew exactly where he was headed. Church.  
Before you could catch up he went inside.  
When you entered he was in a pew, vacant expression on his face as he stared off at the white wooden Jesus at the front.  
He sighed and scooted over so you could sit.  
For several long minutes you both sat in silence.  
"The image of a white Jesus and a white Mary is geographically incorrect."  
"Well, it makes some people feel better to see it that way."  
"Hmm, maybe."  
Another long minute went by.  
"I always hated church. My mother insisted I go every Sunday. I went along with for awhile, even got first communion. The first time I can distinctly remember feeling that it was all crap was 6th grade. She promised when I was 15 I could make my own decision. Like she hadn't already made the decision for me when I was born and she baptized me. Like I made the decision when I was 6 and got first communion. Turned 15, she said 18," you shrugged, "I tried to feel it, I really did. Even in doubt I prayed for people in bad situations, prayed for something to happen, but... What I'm saying is I don't get why you keep coming here."  
"It's just a part of me. Something to hold on to."  
"Or a distraction, an excuse."  
His jaw shifted.  
"I get it. At the end of the day you want to feel better about what you do but this, isn't it Matt. I'll leave you to confess or sip coffee with the priest or whatever. See you when you come back to the apartment to change for the night."  
"(Y/n)," he grabbed your arm, "it isn't about legitimizing what happens but it's faith. It's believing things can be better, not about believing in feathery cherubs in cloud heaven. I just need this, not the glossy white Jesus, just talking out the wrong and the right in the world. I'd like to believe in something else, something better. That's why I come here."  
"I know, I'll see you later Matt," you leaned down to kiss him before leaving.  
You hated church but the idea of it wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired late night to write this. As you can probably tell it's based sort of off personal experience. Sorry if it ooc or whatever I just can never see Matt truly being a devout catholic and I had to put it into words. Feel free to ask for more in another series.  
> -Lauren


End file.
